Onehots! (I take requests)
by YourDailySunshine
Summary: I take prompts for cute pjo/toa/hoo oneshots Keywords: One shots Prompts Requests Will Solace Nico di Angelo solangelo lyric Apollo hades Evan Hansen if I could tell her gay love percico hold on chord overstreet suicide attempt Luke clarisse Thalia hunter Kronos Titan Manhattan Lukercy Ready as I'll ever be Centuries demigod halfblood
1. Solangelo ~ If I could tell her

I suggest you download the song, "If i could tell her" from the show, Dear Evan Hansen and put in you earphones, listen to the song on rewind while you go through this story. Sorry, i had to chamge some words. Nothing mahor though, just -her to -him and thats it.

HAPPY READING!!

"Thought you were awesome" Will Solace muttered.

"She thought i was awesome? My sister?" the boy beside him questioned.

Nico had been telling him something but Will must have zoned out and been muttering things out loud. He had to cover it up. "Definately!" he sent a grin Nicos way.

The boy wore a confused expressiin, "how?"

"Well..." his voice trailed off as he glanced around the infirmary. The other camoers were out cpaturing the flags while he was on imfiramry duty. Nico had 'accidentally' broken his wrist and had come for treatment. Yeah... they werw just going to talk till its over.

Wills eyes stopped at the ukulele at Nicos feet. He picked it up and began to play a tune.

Nico groaned, "You dont have to-"

Will smirked, "She said there's nothing like your smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real." he sent Nico a toothy smile. The son of Hades snorted.

"She said" Will went on with the same tune, " You never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel."

"Will-"

"And he knew, whenever you get bored, you scribbled stars on the cuffs of your jeans"

Nicos eyes widen as he crossed his feet trying to hide the little visible pen marks on the cuffs of his skinny jeans. He didnt notice that the son of apollo was now saying -he- instead of -she-. Will chuckled and went on.

"And he noticed that you still fill out those quizes that they put in those teen magazines" Will smiled, looking over at the son of Hades all flushed and embarassed, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"No one was supposed to know about that!" he shrieked, his voice an octave higher.

"But he kept it all inside his head!" Wills face fell as he remembered that he could never really tell Nico about how he felt. "What he saw, he left unsaid! And though he wanted to, he couldnt talk to you, he couldnt find a wayyy and he would always say..."

Will glanced at Nico, a sad smile played on his lips. Nico refused to meet his gaze.

"...If i could tell him! Tell him everything i see, if i could tell him how he's everything to me!"

"Will-"

"But we're a million worlds apart and i dont know how i would even start... If i could tell him, if i could tell him..."

Will sighed as he thought of how hopelessly in love he was with someone he had low chances with.

He wasnt the best singer in his cabin but his voice carried emotion because that was what he wanted, he wanted to let all the emotions go away. Nico was looking up at him now and now, he refused to meet the other's gaze.

"Uhhh... Did she say anything else?" Nico asks, pulling Will out of his trance on cloud 9.

"A- about you?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, nevermind, i dont really care-" the dark haired boy chuckled nervously.

"No no no, he said so many things! I'm just, i'm just trying to rememeber the best ones!" Will said quickly, gathering himself up to go on.

"He thought you looked really pretty-" he frantically clears his throat when he realized what he just said," It looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair."

The dark haired boy tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, Will took in the beauty of his face in this flushed state. Nico murmured something, "He did?" then giggled lightly.

"And he wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest if the world isnt there!"

Nico gasped, shocked that someome knew of his alone-time activities.

"But he kept it all inside his head, What he saw, he kept unsaid," he took a deep breath and their gazes met, Will smiled at his crush as he sang on, "If i could tell him, tell him everytbing i see! If i could tell him how he's everything to me!"

"But we're a million worlds apart..." Nicos voice joined in this line then his face went redder than before, Will chuckled sweetly.

"And i dont know how i would even start... If i could tell him, if i could tell him! But what do you when theres this great divide?" Will looked at Nico fondly.

"He just seems so far away..." The you ger sang slowly never breaking the gaze as thry both stared into each others eyes.

"But what do you do when the distance is too wide?"

"Like i dont know anything" Nico gave a little smile.

"But how do you say," his voiced slowed down to a soft tone, " I love you..." the son of Hades' eyes widen. Will gatheref his courage and said it lounder, " I love you! I love you!! I love you."

Nico smiled wider as they both leaned in closer and closer, Will singing softly as he stopped playing and settled the instrument onto the ground, "But we're a million worlds apart and i dont know where i would even start... If i could tell him. If i could-"

Their lips crashed together briefly then Nico broke it, "That was sappy, shut up"

He then grabbed Will's shirt and brought them back together, eyes half lidded, tears strolling down cheeks and throats sore, they kissed, Nico and Will, Will and Nico. Maybe it was better to let things out than to keep them in.

"I love you too, idiot"

Wow. Well this was short. Anywho, thanks for reading! Please leave review! thx and bye! x


	2. Percico Hold on

**Percico~Song: Hold on by Chord Overstreet**

**for _KotlcExpert521_ (Thx for the review! I hope you like this as much as I really liked your review and the song :D Sorry i took so long)**

Nico woke up in the infirmary with an annoying headache. He groaned, shifting on the bed to a sitting position. He tried rememebering what had happened before he came to the infirmary but his mind was a blank.

He heard the door to his room open and in came William Solace whom when Nico last checked, was his boyfriend and after him came Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon who Nico wondered why he was there with an angry look on his face.

Nico smiled at the blond who just passed by him like he wasnt even there. His smile fell when he saw the sad expression on Will's face. Now he wondered what _had_ happened.

"He's still not responding. " Will said flatly, closing his eyes tightly, Nico saw the way his face tensed up.

"What do you mean he's not responding?!" Percy suddenly snapped at Will, sounding rather harsh and violent yet sad and scared.

The two boys stood on either sides on Nico, bickering like he wasnt even there.

"I'm sorry, " the son of apollo muttered under his breath" We're trying but he's just not responding... What he did was stupid and reckless and now he would most probably die".

_"I'm right here, you idiot_!" he screamed, no one even spared him a glance, like he was a ghost. He looked down at himself, eyes widen as he realized that he saw right through himself.

He followed Percy's unwavering gaze to the bed behind him. A body lay there, eyes closed, peacesful features, clothed in an aviator jacket and skinny jeans, the same things Nico wears everyday.

"_No_," his breathing picked up. He knew he wasnt dead because his sleeping figure's chest kept rising and falling meaning he was breathing and alive yet he was dead but he wasnt dead and he was alive and at the same time he wasnt alive. Hades thing, probably.

Will and Percy were on either sides of the bed still arguing.

"This is all your fault, Solace!" Percy practically screamed at the boy who winced.

" Alright, i accept that it is my fault but we both knew we weren't working. so what i did was-"

"Good? Alright? You hurt him, Solace! Just because you dont love him anymore... You made him think no one loved him! so he did this!!"

Nico was confused. A searing pain filled his brain as he forced himself to find the memories that were gone. The memories that'd fill the blanks.

He remembered. He rememebrred going to look for his boyfriend before the campfire and he rememebered finding Will..

"So you go round kissing other boys?!" Percy looked pissed. Nico felt a pang in his chest.

He had found Will kissing an Aphrodite boy. Nico remembered what had happened that night now. He didnt know why it had hurt, Will was right, they didnt fit together anymore. Expecially after Percy and Annabeths break up three weeks ago and Percy coming out as gay. Nico had thought he had a chance but he just couldnt dump Will. He was scared of hurting Will... yet, Will had hurt him.

"Get out," Percy sighed. the blond slowly left the room with no arguement and Nico watched him go.

He looked up at Percy whose gaze was still on his sleeping form.

"_Why are you here?" _Nico asked, still grasping that Percy couldn't hear him. He just wanted to know why Percy was there, it wasnt like he cared.

"Why did you do it?" the son of Poseidon siad taking hold of the sleeping boys hand. Ghost-Nico rested his see-through palm on top of Percy's.

"_B- because he hurt me"_

He saw the little splotches forming on the white cloth of the bedsheets. Percy was crying. then he began to hum a tune then words came,

"Loving and fighting, accusing, uniting. I cant imagine a world with you gone"

Nico tried to grasp what the boy was saying. His memories weren't fully there yet and it paimed him not knowing what he did to cause this kind soul any pain.

"The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of, id be so lost if you left me alone" the older sang in a sorrowful tone that the younger didnt want to stop listening to.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom," Percy choked back a sob before going on, "Lying on the floor whem i break through. I pull you in and feel your heart beat." he looked down at sleeping-Nico and brushed strands of hair from his closed eyes.

Ghost-Nico watched Percy never wanting to look away. His eyes pricked with tears.

"Can you hear me screaming, please dont leave me."

The memories of the past night came back. Nico had wanted to end his life after that, feeling that there had been nothing to live for. He wished he had succeeded but at the same time, he was glad he didn't. He pressed his bony fingers to Percy's tear stricken cheek trying to wipe away the wasted tears. His hands just passed right through.

"_I wont leave you. i dont want to. N- not, not yet"_

The son of Poseidon looked up, right at ghost Nico or right through him. He shook his head and stared at the figure sorrowfully.

"Hold on, i still want you. Come back I still need you! Let me take your hand, i'll make it right." Percy squeezed at Nico's hand, " I swear to love you all my life."

Thunder rolled in the distamce and Percy let put the smallest of chuckles.

"_What?" _the ghost boy gasped_._

_"_ Hold on i still need you"

And at this moment, Nico 100% didnt want to go. Percy had said he loved him, in a way. He felt the teaea cascading down his face as a smile formed on his lips, thinking about how Percy had said he loved him. It could be true or not true. He wanted to know and he wanted to tell the boy the same thing back. Percy had to know that he loved him too.

"A long endless highway, you're silent beside me. Trapped in a nightmare i cant escape from." he sang "Helplessly praying, the light isnt fading, hiding the shock and the chill in my bones" the boy had stopped crying, his eyes red and puffy as he looked far out as if looking into the memory.

Nico regretted it. What he had done.

"They took you away on a table. I paced back and forth as you lay still. I pull you in and feel your heartbeat." Percy placed his face down sideways onto Nicos chest, ear pressed against his heart as if listening to the uneven rhythm, "Can you hear me screaming, Please don't leave me"

Nico remembered himself watching the blood trail off his arms and thighs and stomach and everywhere he had sliced at in fury. He shut his eyes and jumped off the bed, circling around the son of Poseidon to look at his pained expression. It hurt him to know that he hurt this boy. It hurt him to know and not be able to do anything about it. It hurt more than actually dying.

"Come back i still need you,' he sang on, " Let me take your hand, i'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life."

The thunder rolled again but Nico was too captivated into the dark haired boy's song.

"Hold on, i still need you" he lifted his ear off the sleeping boy's chest and tilted his head at an angle to take in his face. Nico saw it in his green eyes, he saw how much Percy wanted him to wake up, he saw how much Percy wanted to love him. And that brought him joy, someone loved him... Percy cupped his figure's cheek, leaning down.

A while ago, this would have been Annabeth that Percy was acting all i-love-you to and those moments sickened Nico but now that it was him, he just wanted it.

"I don't wanna let go. I know im not that strong"

_"But you are!"_

"I just wanna here you, saying baby lets go home."

Nico wished he could. He slowly moves towards Percy and wraps his arm around him in a make-do hug.

"Lets go home. I just wanna take you home."

Nico wished he could talk to Percy.

"Hold on, i still want you, come back i still need you" Percy closed the gap and pecks sleep-Nicos lips, wrapping his arm around him.

Nico closed his eyes, smiling, "_I want you too"_

"Nico?" He backs away.

Nico looks down on himself. He was on the bed he had just been staring at and had a solid form. He looked at Percy, tears in his eyes_, _he jumped off the bed and saunters towards the gaping boy. He cups his cheeks and kissed him, smiling into it, tasting the salty tears on Percy's lips when he kissed back.

They broke away and Percy held on to Nico, srill grinning like the mischievious idiot he was.

_" Love you too. C'mon, Lets go home"._

**_(There! i just did that and i'm so proud of myself! I dont know if you like it and if you dont, I'm sorry. This is my first- second? time and i tried and i hope you all liked it. x)_**

**_Pls leave requests!_**


	3. Lukercy (kind of) Ready as I'll ever be

**_Ready as i'll ever be_ from _Rapanzels tangled adventure!_ for no one since yeah, i have no requests so...Lukercy! i hope you like this! :)**

The titan war was almost over and the greeks were very well aware of their falling. They knew it was impossible, they knew it was over but they fought and most died a heroes death earning esylum while the few alive kept fighting. Led by the hero Percy Jackson, they stormed the Empire State building in search of the leader if the Titans, Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes who felt forsaken by his father. Luke knew that the victory was his but there was only one thing thay could hold him back and that was the leader of the Halfbloods. The demigods would have all fallen if it weren't for the son of Poseidon.

Percy was strong and stupidly brave, full of courage and loyalty, _loyalty to the wrong cause_. Luke thought.

When he had been at camp, he had seen the green eyed boy display acts of these traits. Luke had adored the boy. Maybe more than was healthy even for friends but he was determined to get him.

If he got Percy, he'd break the greeks and destroy the gods, once and for all.

The blond stood at the huge window overlooking the battle going on below, smiling to himself. He turned around to face the demigods and the so close to powerless gods that he had captured at his feet. It was almost over.

"Any moment now, your highnesses" he mock-bowed with maniacal laughter.

"Believe me, i know. I've sunk pretty low," he sung with all seriousness as he walked away from the huge window, " But whatever I've done, you deserve" he snarled.

"Luke-" his head snapped to his 'father's" weakened state calling out for him.

"Quiet!" he snapped, "I'm the bad guy, thats fine."

He walked between the tied up figures at his feet glaring at the oh-so-powerful gods at his mercy, "Its no fault of mine"

"And some justice at last would be served!" he grinned sickenly as his eyes flashed gold.

"Please, listen-" a voice tried to reason, Annabeth's. He had captured her too. He didn't care about her anymore... she chose her side and he chose his in this war.

"Now its time to step up or its time to back down," his blue-now-gold eyes raked through the demigods, "There's only one answer for me" he closed his eyes and turned to look out the window again to see how his minions were doing.

"I'll stand up and fight cause i know that i'm right!" he spotted the son of Poseidon he had been looking for standing at the forelines of his ridiculously miniscule army, "And i know that i'm right!"

He unsheathed his sword, revealing a fully curved clestial bronze blade, a scythe before it shifted into the two edged sword that has always been Luke's. He stared at his reflection in Backbiter. He was aware of what he had become with the ugly scar and gold cruel eyes-

"And i'm ready," determination etched his face. He turned around and walked throigh his quivering captives and towards the exit down to the battlefield, even Zeus dared not say a word, "I'm ready, I'm ready!" he repeated.

"Ready as i'll ever be."

• X •

Percy knew he had no hope and all he was doing was putting the few left of his kind in danger. They stood determined and sure, knowing they'd die in the end. Percy was mad, beyond that, beyond fury. He thought Luke was being irrational and stupid. Percy felt like an idiot for allowing this man to fool him whenhe was young and toying with his feelings and twisting his heart in a way that may never heal.

Percy watched the mass of monsters eager to tear him up and strip his flesh to the bone. He took a deep breath and turned to speak to his army one last time before they run inyo their painful ends.

"Now its time to rise up or its time to stand down" he sang, "and the answer is easy to see"

He stabbed Riptide- his bronze blade- into the air, "And i swear by the sword, if you're in get on board..." he looks up at the demigod army then took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

The beaten-up daughter of Ares pushed foreward from the little group, "I'm ready" she nodded, wiping a smudge of blood from her cheek.

"We're ready!" The two sons of Hermes followed the daughter of Ares. The rest of the crowd looked at each other then at Percy in determination.

"We're ready!!"

The dark haired boy nodded raising Riptide into the air then chargwd into battle with the halfbloods backing him.

"Ready as i'll ever be"

• X •

"Are you quite sure we can do this?" One of the few hunter's left asked her leuitenant.

"Together we will guarantee!" Thalia answered, dodging a pincer from the scorpion she was engaged with. The pincer lodged itself in her hunter's chest.

• X •

"I'll make them hear me!" Luke said, exiting the building and into the raging battle. He sliced at a random demigod.

• X •

"Now its time to redeem," Connor Stoll started, sliding away from the drakon the brothers were teaming up against.

"Or its time to resolve" Travis continued before he saw Connor get hit and crumble to the ground. His eyes widen and he rushes over to his brother, tears running down his cheeks when the monster sprays its venom at him too before it burst into gold dust revealing a boy filled with fury.

Covered in gold dust and blood alike, Percy Jackson lept over the unmoving bodies of the sons of Hermes, "Prove they can trust me"

He killed more monsters.

He found himself at Thalia Grace's side. Her expression was grim and her eyes filled with the same fury the son of Poseidon held, "And the outcome would hardly come free" she sang, dodging a pincer a little too late. Percy disentegrated the monster before it could touch her. She smiled weakly at him and went back to firing arrows out,

"I'll save my home and family!" he sang.

"Now the line's in the sand and our moments at hand" Clarisse laRue backed up against Percy and Thalia as the monsters circled in on them, the last one's.

"And i'm ready"

"I'm ready"

"I'm ready"

Luke revealed himself from the crowd, grinning sinisterly "Ready as i'll ever be"

**(If you liked this and want me to go on, tell me what you want to happen and suggest a song! ThIs Is LuKeRcY so thats what you'll get if you suggest sth. I was thinking _Centuries_ by _Fall Out Boy_ but meh, i give you the power to make your choice. You can request other things though so yeah.. basically, do whatever you want. x))**


	4. Jercy (or Valgrace) idk

More like Jercy but i think of it like Valgrace.

i didn't die, its more like procrastination. Sorry.

Everyone is gay by a great big world or the

Jercy oneshot where Leo plays matchmaker.

The cafeteria was full and bustling with activity. The students settling down for lunch period at their respective places.

The latino and his blond friend sat in the table at the very corner undisturbed by the ruckus. Leo Valdez was the Latinos name and his friend, Jason Grace.

"Ja-son?" Leo waved his hand infront of his friends face trying to get his attention, "Earth to Jason Grace. Jason!" He hissed. The blond jerked back into reality and met his friends amused gaze.

"You were staring" Leo puts simply. Jason felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Oh"

Leo chuckled, and snuck a glance towards the subject of the blond's attention, Percy Jackson who was currently laughing at something that one of his friends probably said. Leo turned back to smirk at his blond friend who was all face red and embarrassed.

He couldnt blame him. Percy actually was good looking in Leo's opinion, dark hair green eyes and friendly outgoing personality that won him a lot of admirers. Leo didnt have to be cupid to know that his own friend, Jason had been captivated by the boy no matter how many times he denied it.

"You clearly like him." He said watching Jason's reaction. The blond would always proceed to blush and try to show no emotion whenever Leo pointed it out. It was amusing because Jason is usually this calm collected soul it when it came to the topic of a certain boy, well...

"N- no I dont, maybe..." he cleared his throat, "I mean I'm not gay. I like girls." He said forking at his lunch.

Leo took a deep breath trying not to get mad at his friend for that phrase. Not that the phrase annoyed him though, saying that he's not gay was fine but the way he said it made Leo feel like he was implying that it was wrong to like boys and Jason didnt want to be in the wrong. It always took willpower for Leo not to fume at the boy whenever he said it because of he himself being openly gay and in a relationship.

Sure he gets trouble sometimes but it's never anything too serious. Just name calling and a few punches being thrown about but none of it made Leo regret falling in love with who he did.

Jason clearly liked Percy and Leo was annoyed at the fact that he kept denying it.

"Well then maybe not entirely gay..."

"I'm straight, Leo." Jason sighed but Leo could see the the reluctance to cast side glances at the boy with the sea green eyes, " I like girls and girls only"

And that was that.

Leo lay on Jason's bed texting his boyfriend. Jason was also doing something on his phone at the opposite side of the bed. Going through Percy Jackson's social media.

He made sure to follow on all the communication platforms, Instagram, Tumblr, Snapchat, the whole boatload of it and was currently going through his posts like the stalker he very much was.

He wasnt sure what he felt for the boy. Of course he had spent time just thinking of what Percy was to him and why he fel4 the way he did around him before finally accepting that he probably just admired him because Percy was very very much admirable. But somewhere in him, he knew he just accepted this to hide the fact that maybe Leo was right and maybe he did have a thing for Percy but he was too scared to admit to it.

His father had been pretty homophobic back when he used to stay with them. When his sister, Thalia had come out to their parents he had kicked her out. She lived on the streets for a while but now from recent news, Jason knows that shes safe and has found refuge in an NGO that takes in young and teenage girls like her whose parents abandoned them for one reason or another.

The only problem was that Jason couldnt just admit to it and accept that he was not straight because he didnt know if fate would lead him to paradise as it had done Thalia. And he doubted there was an organization's out there just for boys like him.

The day Thalia had left, he remembered neighbours and mere strangers watching their old man shout bloody murder at her telling her to die that she was a disease and the people around them had agreed. So even if his father was gone now (serving a jail sentence for some petty crime) there were always going to be people who wont accept him. Maybe Leo would but even Leo has his problems which do not go unseen to Jason's eyes.

So untill he changes his mind, Percy was just theis guy that he really admired. He decided flicking through pictures of his not-crush on the illuminated screen.

" Whatcha doing?" Leo asked in an overly enthused tone as he rolled from his postion on the bed to look over the blonds shoulder.

"Mhmm" Leo grinned stifling a laugh.

" Its not what it looks like!" Jason exclaimed trying very desperately to fi d a story to defend himself on why he was looking at year old pictures of a dark haired boy shirt off at the beach. But the only thing he could manage to whisper was,

"I'm not gay"

Leo's expression went hard and he glared at Jason, " What's wrong with being gay?" He snapped.

This was new to Jason, Leo being mad at him and Jason just dint understand how that one sentence could trigger him.

"Nothings wrong... I just- I just-"

Leo jumped off the bed and sighed, " You just what, Jason? If you're gay then youre gay, dont pretend that youre straight." He smiled weakly, " You can be who you are everyday of the week 'cause you are like no other, you're so strong and unique. We're all with you" he put the tune to the song Everyone gay on and set his phone on the nightstand by the bed looking Jason dead straight in the eye and sensing the denial surfacing in his friend.

" If you're straight well that's great." He began to sing in a low voice," You can help procreate and make gay little babies for the whole human race, make a world we can live in where the one that you love is not an issue."

He calmed down, Jason was just confused, he meant no harm. Leo realized that maybe he had been pushing to much.

Jason refused to meet his eye.

"We are all somewhere in the middle, we are all looking for love to change this world," he sang very much on key with the voice on his phone, " what if the world stops spinning tommorow, we cant keep running away from who we are..." he hoped Jason understood his message.

"I like girls" Jason whispered trying to deny. He was scared, he had let fear corrupt him and make him think things, made him think wrongly. He started wondering, why should he care what others thought? What if something did happen and he would loose his chance with Percy... he wanted to get close to the boy because maybe he liked him a little, in just the tiniest bit. Leo was smiling widely at him despite what he just said.

"If you're gay the you're gay, if you're straight well that's great. If you fall in between that's the best way to be. You've got so many options, all the fish in the sea want to kiss you" Leo giggled when Jason went red as be began thinking of Percy and his eyes that reminded him of the sea, shifting from green to blue at every glint of light on it.

"Cause we're all somewhere in the middle, we're all looking for love to change this world. What if the world stopped spinning tommorow, we cant keep running away from who we are..."

Leo looked away, smiling to himself now, "And we're all here in it together. We are one step closer to breaking down these walls, Everyone is gay"

The song stopped playing and Jason stared at Leo.

" Leo?" He called slipping off the bed.

The Latinos head snapped up at him, "Yeah?"

" Your singing voice is shit" he commented without looking at his friend's reaction before enveloping him in a hug, "Alright, I might be a little bit gay" he admitted.

His mother was going to kill him if she found out but who cared, he'll figure out what to do later. It was almost 12 midnight and Jason's eyes began to feel droopy. Leo was already asleep, with a smile printed on his face. Jason copied that smile before dozing off into an abyss of dreams and nightmares.

The cafeteria was full and bustling with activity. The students settling down for lunch period at their respective places.

The latino and his blond friend sat in the table at the very corner undisturbed by the ruckus.

"Ja-son?" Leo waved his hand infront of his friends face trying to get his attention, "Earth to Jason Grace. Jason!" He hissed. The blond jerked back into reality and met his friends amused gaze, leaving his thoughts of the boy who he so very mich admired.

Jason felt a shadow loom over him and looked up at it's owner, a boy of dark hair and ever so sea green eyes with the most warming of smiles.

"Percy!" He sputtered, thankful that he didnt stutter.

" Hi Jason, it was a bit loud and crowdy at my table, mind if I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the seat that just so happened to be right beside the blond. Why did he have to be so nice???

"Uhhh..."

Leo jumped up from his seat unceremoniously and grinning like the gremlin he was told them that his boyfriend texted him to come over to his table and that he had to go, leaving them alone.

Percy sat down anyway.

" So..." Percy started, " I noticed you liked staring at me, it was creepy but I understand, who can resist this bootiful face," he said jokingly.

" Oh, you noticed..." Jason whispered staring directly into Percy's sea green orbs.

" Of course I did! I'm not that oblivious am I?" He asked, " Anyway, apart from at lunch and in a few classes, I feel like I dont know you much, tell me about yourself, Jason."

And that, my dear readers is how you unrealistically put two dorks together in fanfictions because the actual creator wouldnt do it. Definately not talking if Rick riordan. x

There are alot of plot holes in this

*What about Zeus?

*Thalia?

*Who's Leos boyfriend?

*How did Jason's mother react?

*Piper?( Meh probably making Pipabeth or some other Yuri ship happen)

*Why did Leo just start singing in the middle of the night?

*Everyone knows none of this can happen in reality, I mean a song would suddenly make you aware of your sexuality? Pfft, right!


End file.
